krosmozfandomcom-20200213-history
Tangomango: Le hurlement du singe
Tangomango 3 takes place three months after Black Ink and Elaine Narrowsmith left for Haven Port. Newly returned from their adventures shown in Wakfu season 2, they only have a few days to enter the Pirate Tournament. Meanwhile, the Vovodouns are still looking for the île du Cralbator for Poupo Mongrovejo and losing patience, and the penguins are about to find out more about their prized medallion. Summary The penguins Chuck, Don and Gus enter the Swamp of the Flying Moskito after learning that the place is linked to ancient Sadida magic and that a fortune teller still lives in the ruins of an abandoned theme park called Le Coeur d'Atura (Atura's Heart). There they find Cicatrix, a bird-woman who knows about the Vovodouns and explains that with the medallion, they can awaken the corresponding ship and the Demon that controls it, but will need to defeat it in combat to gain its service. As luck would have it, the medallion that they found is tied to the Singe Hurleur, Black Ink's ship. Black Ink and Elaine reach the capital Nao la Grande with just one day left to enter the tournament. They visit a sercret pirate hangout, la taverne du noyé (the Drowned Man's Tavern), which turns out to be a large underground complex where complete silence is required to avoid detection by the city watch. Using chalk and slates, the innkeeper explains the way things work and Black Ink finds out that the 200 Kamas needed to enter the tournament must be "Salt Kamas," money earned through acts of piracy. This throws a wrench into their plans since they earned theirs doing business in Haven Port and renting their ship. With only 24 hours left and Poupo having every pirate he can find executed the next morning, Black Ink is ready to give up, but Elaine runs off, refusing to accept that. The same night, Mongrovejo's advisor Grigris returns from sea, announcing that he has found and destroyed the île du Cralbator, where no man was found but the printing press used for the gazette was located. Melancholy takes over the governor as the pirates are all but eradicated and no other Vovodoun can be found in the region. Like Black Ink, he feels like there is nothing left for him in the Eaux Tièdes. The next morning, Drake Bellamy and Lafayette are lined up for execution by drowning, but they manage to escape after Lafayette breaks their chains. They go on to kidnap a bourgeois to find out more about the celebrations organized that night for Poupo's niece Monica, hoping to find a way to enter the tournament before it is too late. Some time later, they board the Singe Hurleur, where Black Ink has returned to announce he would not give up and he and Elaine are getting ready to rob the bank. Drake proposes a less suicidal approach: they have a ship, and he has a plan. accompanies Elaine to the main deck after finding her alone]] They decide to send Elaine disguised as a guest to the rich niece's party, which takes place on board Poupo's pleasure boat La Confiance by a secluded beach. Her mission is to steal some of the presents, which should be worth more than enough to satisfy the tournament's requirements, then escape with Drake who will be standing by in a rowboat. On board, she meets her idol Dakaan, who works as Monica's bodyguard. Unfortunately, he quickly becomes suspicious of her and finds her pilfering from the birthday presents, cutting off her escape. When Black Ink, waiting aboard the Singe Hurleur concealed by the darkness, sees that she has been captured, he launches an attack against the governor's boat, giving Elaine a chance to free herself. However, Dakaan catches up with her before she escapes and engages her in an uneven sword fight where Drake's surprise appearance seems to make no difference. But at the same time, Gus, Don and Chuck have come aboard the Singe Hurleur after realizing it was "their" ship, and their medallion reacts to the ship. As the monkey-shaped Demon comes to life and lets out an overwhelming shriek that distracts everyone in the bay, Drake and Elaine jump off La Confiance and swim back to the Singe Hurleur with Lafayette's help. When Salamander tells Poupo that the attacking ship is another Vovodoun, the man orders a ceasefire and prepares for a frontal assault, aiming to capture it and add it to his collection. awakens]] On the Singe Hurleur, the Vovodoun Kong has fully awakened and challenges the penguins to defeat him and gain control over him – unsurprisingly, the fight is over in the blink of an eye. Following their example, Black Ink confronts him as well and manages to defeat him, using his ink to deceive the Demon. As the others climb on board, Kong enters his service and uses his magic to repair the ship and disabled the incoming La Confiance's propellers, allowing them to escape. The volume ends with Don, Chuck and Gus deserting with some of Monica's presents, apparently intending to open their dream restaurant using those funds. Far away, on the île du Cralbator, the reader discovers that the narrator's mysterious friend is none other than Auralis, the famed pirate, and that the island is not the one where the printing press was located. It is much larger, looking exactly as Elaine has always imagined it and inhabited by several other pirates preparing for the tournament. As for Black Ink and his crew, they are preparing for the tournament's first challenge: finding the island! Cicatrix ]] During the penguins' visit, the witch Cicatrix also tells them about Mushus, whom she describes as animals capable of reasoning, such as themselves. She mentions the magic of the Eaux Tièdes, seeming to imply that it is the key to their existence, but does not go into more detail about the subject. Her contempt for humans, however, is quickly made obvious. Later, she is visited by Salamander and reveals that the last two Vovodoun ships are right there in the theme park, but she doesn't know where to find the medallions. In exchange for the information, she makes him promise to exterminate all humans. Trivia The theme park's name, Le Coeur d'Atura, seems to be a reference to le coeur de Dathura (Dathura's heart). Category:Wakfu comics